De alucinaciones y otros detalles
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Repentinamente en la Residencia Sunrise se escuchan y ven cosas que no deberían estar ahí. Y lo peor: van y vienen dentro de las habitaciones como si fuesen dueñas y señoras de todo. ¿Locura colectiva? o mejor aún ¿Habrá descuento cuando los internen por demencia? "Nueva generación Asahina"
1. Drama Queen novel Rose

_¡Buenas! Antes que nada, me presento: soy Grisel y soy nueva en fandom (más no en el mundo del fanfiction)_

 _Hace mucho que no escribía algo sobre anime, y aunque bien sé también es un juego otome (en el cual se basó la serie), me alegra volver por los pagos._

 _Para que no se mareen haré una pequeña aclaración: el fic tratará sobre la futura generación, es decir, los hijos de los 13 hermanos Asahina. Espero de todo corazón que les guste._

 _Poco a poco podrán ir sacando quién es hijo de quién, así que a no desesperar y ¡DISFRUTEN!_

* * *

 **Drama Queen nivel Rose**

No debían pasar de las cuatro de la mañana pero acabado de llegar de una guardia que se había extendido, Masaomi bostezó por tercera vez desde que salió del ascensor y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar algo caliente antes de ir a dormir.

Solo Dios sabía cuánto necesitaba su cama.

La casa, en completo silencio, parecía aún más grande y el sonido del reloj de la cocina apenas se escuchaba desde la escalera.

Se detuvo a la mitad de la misma, con la risa de una joven.

¿Había alguien despierto a esa hora?

¿Emma habría invitado a una amiga?, se preguntó mientras retomaba el descenso. Sin embargo al llegar a la misma no había nadie. ¿El cansancio le jugaba malas pasadas?

Tal vez, era raro pero no imposible.

Quizás Wataru había dejado la televisión prendida y...

No. Tampoco.

A mitad de camino entre la cocina y el comedor en dónde lo oscuro y lo estático convivían, Masaomi se rascó la cabeza.

Si, era su imaginación.

"― Si abuela, llegamos bien―"

Frunció el ceño.

O tal vez no.

Se apresuró hacia la cocina y al prender la luz la encontró completamente vacía.

"No abuela, ningún problema. Si. Están conmigo. Si, tomamos té antes de ir a dormir. Si. Si."

Él no estaba loco y eso sonaba tan real como si cualquiera de sus hermanos estuviese hablándole directamente ó cómo si estuviesen hablando por teléfono desde allí.

"― Ya hablé con ellos. Bueno, Rose lo hizo―" se hizo una pausa"―. En realidad los asustó. Sabes como es. El teatro de siempre y... ¡Rose!"

"― ¡No le creas abuela!― la voz era distinta solo por unos grados en la tonalidad. Aún sin ver y despabilado por el susto de estar escuchando tan nitiditas voces, Masaomi no se perdía un solo sonido"―. Marguerite se escandaliza de nada. A papá solo le dije que no me quería y ya sabes cómo ...

"― ¡Eres una Drama Queen, que no había necesidad de decirle _Por qué no me amas_ , al atender el teléfono!"

"― Es un simple saludo. Dios. Que exagerados que son todos―"

Con cierto temblor en las piernas y conteniendo el aliento, Masaomi dio un paso, y luego otro. Era de no creer.

¿Podía ser posible que hubiese alguien allí realmente y que él no pudiese verlos?

"― ¡Abuela, Marguerite me pegó!"

"― ¡Eso no es cierto, solo intento quita...r...te...el...tele...fo...NOsueltaelaparato!"

Un golpe, luego otro. El claro sonido de algo estrellándose y haciéndose añicos.

"―Ya lo rompiste, bien hecho Marguerite―"

"―Lo soltaste―"

"―Era lo que me pedías―"

"― ¡Ash! No eres más tonta por que..."

― ¿Masaomi?

El joven pediatra se giró hacia la voz.

― ¿Te sientes bien? Estas más pálido que el papel―

Iori, llegado de un viaje, soltó la maleta rápidamente para agarrar a su hermano mayor puesto que parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Y con presteza lo sentó en una de las sillas del comedor.

― ¿Ha ocurrido algo?― preguntó preocupado al alcanzarle un vaso con agua.

Masaomi tardó lo suyo en volver en sí, y cuando lo hizo, miró a su hermano menor con cierta pena.

― Disculpa, yo, acabas de llegar y...―

―Es lo de menos― restó Iori tranquilizándolo―. ¿Está todo bien? ¿Otra vez te has salteado las comidas por estar de guardia?― no obtuvo respuesta ―. Por cierto ¿Con quién hablabas?

Masaomi se puso rígido.

― ¿Qu-é?―

―Oí voces y pensé que había más gente despierta pero sólo estabas tú―

― ¿Entonces también las escuchaste?

Iori asintió.

La certeza de saber que no era el único le tranquilizó en cierta medida, todavía quedaba saber de dónde diablos venían y más específicamente qué eran.

* * *

Dudas, hipótesis, tomatazos, o un nuevo teléfono, ya saben que hacer. ;).


	2. Los temerarios viven poco

**Los temerarios viven poco**

"― ¡Te dije que no tocarás mis cosas!―" el grito resonó en toda la sala y Kaname, Hikaru y Ukyo se sobresaltaron. El mayor de los tres casi deja caer la taza de té humeante entre sus manos.

No venía de la televisión. La misma se encontraba apagada desde que Wataru se había ido a su habitación a hacer la tarea.

― ¿Qué fue eso?― preguntó Kaname aún mirando hacia ambos lados, tratando de encontrar la fuente de aquel chillido.

"― ¡Tengo razón Marguerite! Nanami es copa D―" pausa"―. Es increíble, pero mira, es tan grande que podría usarlo de gorro".

Una corrida y otro grito más, luego, el sonido de dos cuerpos estrellándose contra el suelo. Ni lentos ni perezosos, se levantaron al unísono y se alejaron del sillón.

Se vieron entre sí completamente desorientados puesto que era evidente que allí estaba ocurriendo algo.

― ¿Debemos llamar a un exorcista o algo así?― inquirió Hikaru sueltamente, aunque con el ceño fruncido.

El ruido de pelea se hizo más intenso, llegando incluso a identificarse sobre del enorme sillón rojo.

"― ¡Si tanto te gusta te lo voy a hacer tragar!"

"― Nanami, que esa tela no la digiere el cuerpo humano―" retó preocupada una voz detrás y les obligó a girarse solo para encontrarse con la nada misma.

"―A esta altura creo que es bastante obvio, Hikari―" objetó la voz que de haber estado Masaomi hubiese reconocido como Marguerite y que provenía del mismo lugar ―. Pero Rose digiere hasta rocas…vivirá, de no ahogarse con los tirantes."

"― ¡Te la vas a pensar muy bien antes de meterte nuevamente con mi ropa!"

― ¡Podrían hacer menos ruido, estoy estudiando para ser multimillonario!―

Los tres hermanos miraron hacia la base de las escaleras, dónde Wataru cruzado de brazos, expresaba su enojo un mohín que lo hacía ver más infantil de lo que era.

* * *

 _¡Mil gracias por los comentarios que se tomaron el tiempo de dejar, y mil más por darle una oportunidad a la historia!_

 _¡No tienen ni idea la sonrisa que tengo desde hace rato al leer sus mensajes!_

 _A Black D. Megumi, Ikame-Chan Sasusaku y b.b.l spears yagami, no tengo palabras. El capitulo va dedicado a ustedes._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 _Grisel_


	3. Encuentro cercano del tercer tipo

**Encuentro cercano del tercer tipo**

El primer avistamiento colectivo se daría la noche en que se reunieron para hablar sobre los extraños sucesos y a decir verdad, había sido de urgencia. Esa mañana Yusuke se había dado un susto de muerte al encontrarse cara a cara con el rostro de una muchacha desconocida, que dormía a su lado tan suelta de actitud como de ropa y que desapareció tras un simple pestañeo.

Incluso en ese momento, con la cena frente de sí, no probaba bocado en una acción que se repitió en comidas anteriores.

― ¿Así que te levantaste con una chica bonita a tu lado y no hiciste nada? ¿Eres de plástico o qué? ― Fuuto que continuaba sin parar mucho en la casa, no creía del todo lo ocurrido.

Yusuke no respondió y su semblante era sombrío y sin energías.

Evidentemente a él no le gustaban nada los fantasmas.

― No es justo ¿Por qué Wataru llevó a Emma al cine? ― irrumpió Tsubaki.

Su gemelo se acomodó los anteojos y suspiró.

― Creo que es a la inversa. No podemos hablar de esto frente a Wataru, se asustaría.

― Aún así…―

"― ¿Qué bandas?"

Los hermanos presentes, tanto los que no habían experimentado nada como los que sí, agudizaron el oído, sin embargo, más de uno se sobresaltó al percibir una figura salir desde la cocina y ponerse a recoger la mesa.

Aunque claro, no parecía la misma mesa. O en realidad sí. La figura, no muy alta y con cabello castaño rojizo llevaba una bandeja en dónde colocaba los cuencos vacios que había sobre la liza superficie.

"― Ponlo en mix ― se detuvo un momento y se rascó la coronilla, despeinando aún más el desastroso moño que tenía sobre la cabeza ―. ¿Cuántos micrófonos trae?

"― Ahm…cinco…no, espera, esto no es un micrófono."

Esa última voz, pensó Masaomi, y miró directamente a Iori que también la reconocía. ¿Rose?, fue el pensamiento de ambos.

Se adelantaron unos pasos para tener vista del living y la transparente figura de una muchacha de cabello grisáceo, estaba gacha conectando cosas a la TV. Sin embargo, aún en esa posición se las arregló para exclamar:

"― ¡Nanami! ¡Cuántas veces hay que decirte que no dejes tirado tu vibrador por la casa!"

Algo salió volando de la nada y dio de lleno contra Rose, no solo tirándola sino dejándola completamente fuera de juego por un buen rato.

"― ¡¿Podrías por una vez dejar de decir estupideces TAN subidas de tono?!―"

Era evidente que Nanami era la que le gritaba desde el rellano, porque aún con la transparencia de su figura, podía vislumbrarse el rojo de sus mejillas. Color que contrastaba con el negro del armazón de sus anteojos negros.

"―Nanami, por el amor de dios, deja de lanzarle ceniceros ― espetó solemne la joven que terminaba de limpiar la mesa."

"― ¡Tú la oíste, Hikari! ― reclamó la susodicha."

"― Si, lo sé. La oyeron también los abuelos que están de viaje en Estados Unidos, pero no es excusa. No más cenicerazos, por favor― con la dignidad de quién se hace respetar dejó la bandeja con tazas al lado del lavado, en la cocina, dónde otra joven idéntica a Rose-que continuaba inconsciente, dicho sea de paso- continuaba lavando."

"― ¿Por qué no la dejaste ser? Nanami tiene buena puntería y ya ves, ahora hay silencio ― espetó."

"― Margarite, me sorprende que desees que tu hermana sea golpeada ¿no se supone que los gemelos son un alma partida en dos? ―"

Margarite rió.

"― Eso no impide que quiera ponerle una papa en la boca de vez en cuando. ¿Y tu desde cuando quieres tanto a los ceniceros?―"

"― Como quererlos no los quiero, pero a este paso se acabaran y Nanami empezará a tirarle con las macetas ―"

* * *

¡Buenas!

Perdón por la demora, tendría que haberlo subido ayer pero no llegué a casa hasta tarde.

Espero lo hayan disfrutando.

Hay más personajes, pero intento centrarme en no mandar todos de una, sería confuso.

¡Mil gracias por su tiempo y apoyo!

Especialmente a: Ikame- chan Sasusaku, Black D. Megumi, b.b.l spears yagami.

¡Nos leemos!


	4. A Tegucigalpa a ver si hay palmeras

**A Tegucigalpa a ver si hay palmeras**

— Alguien está llorando en mi cama— Tsubaki, Iori y Hikaru miraron hacía arriba. En la base superior de la escalera Azusa respiraba dificultosamente y un tinte blanco había suplantado el tono norma de su piel.

Tsukabi preocupado por su gemelo se apresuró a llegar junto a él. Sin embargo, antes que pudiese decir algo, él comenzó a conducirlos hacia su habitación.

Desde el pasillo comenzaron a escuchar que efectivamente, alguien estaba llorando, y al mismo tiempo , había cierto revuelo alrededor.

Quedaron de piedra cuando una figura salió de la nada. Hablaba por teléfono pero ante el ruido, cortó rápidamente. Llevaba la misma coleta mal hecha de siempre. Ciertos cabellos pelirrojos de su nuca y de su coronilla se escapaban del peinado, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

"— ¿Qué es lo que pasa? — preguntó. Nanami salió de la habitación al escucharla.

— Oh, dios. Menos mal. Hikari, haz algo— dijo."

Confundidos pero curiosos, los hermanos se adentraron a la habitación tras Hikari. Lo primero que notaron fue que si bien estaban seguros que esa era la habitación de Azusa, había ciertas diferencias. Y segundo, sobre la cama, acurrucada contra una enorme almohada, estaba Rose. Fuente de ese llanto interminable.

"— ¿Se golpeó de nuevo con el filo de la cómoda? — preguntó Hikari. Pero no tuvieron tiempo de responder. Sus ojos, atentos como los de su padre dieron con un objeto tirado al costado de la cama— ¡Rose! ¡Te dije que no estabas lista para leerlo!

Los hermanos se quedaron de piedra. ¿Todo esa escena era por un libro?

Lo levantó y bufó.

— Como que siempre haces lo que se te canta.

— ¡No es mi culpa! — escucharon que respondía ahogada Rose. Sacó su rostro de la almohada y sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar conmovió a más de un hermano. —¿Cómo pudo darles ese final? ¿Cómo el tío pudo ser tan cruel?

— Mi papá no es cruel….bueno, no siempre— Hikari suspiró—. Mira, cuando te dije que aún no estabas lista para leer su primer best seller, era por qué sabía que esto ocurriría.

— ¡Me lo tendrías que haber dicho con más ímpetu!

— ¡Te deje inconsciente la ultima vez que quisiste comprarlo!

Silencio.

— Cierto…— Rose se sobó la nariz, pero los ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas— ¡Nunca más voy a hablarle de nuevo! ¡Para mí él…él se fue a Tegucigalpa a ver si hay palmeras y no regresará! — tomando las colchas con fuerza, Rose volvió a acostarse, y se hizo un bollo.

Hikari puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Nanami miraba todo en silencio, preocupada.

— Ya se le va a pasar, pero harán falta unos cuantos kilos de chocolate.

— Hikari, se clara.

— Necesitara tener una sobredosis de "alegría". Prepara todo, será un largo día.

El teléfono sonó, sobresaltando a todos los hermanos. Hikari atendió.

— Má, no, no es nada. Rose haciendo de las suyas. Leyó "El precio del silencio". — se detuvo para escuchar a su madre del otro lado de la línea—. No, lo compró, todavía tiene el precio—se acercó al escritorio de su prima y buscó algo dónde anotar. Cuando lo encontró, garabateó un par de palabras— Aja. Espera, espera…¿Ese chocolate lo venden al final de la calle 4 no? Si…, no, no hace falta que vengas. En todo caso ya se le pasará.

—¡No se me pasará! ¡Viviré triste por el resto de mi vida por culpa del tío! — exclamó Rose ahogada por tanta tela.

— Seeee, esa fue ella— tras un par de muecas más, se acercó a la cama— Rose, mi madre quiere hablar— estiró la mano hacia donde supuso estaba la cabeza, pero llevándose una sorpresa cuando su prima salió por el otro lado y le arrebató el aparato, solo para esconderse de nuevo.

Esto daba para largo."

* * *

 _¡Buenas!_

 _¡Lamento la demora! Estuve fuera de casa y los capítulos los tengo en la pc._

 _Adoro sus comentarios y el apoyo que le brindan a los personajes y locuras._

 _Supongo que ya sabrán quién es el padre de Hikari, jejeje. Y por otro lado, voy a darles una pista con respecto al padre de Margarite y Rose: aparece tanto en el primer capitulo como en el tercero. ;)_

 _Me voy yendo, no sin antes dedicarle este capitulo a Black Megumi, Ikame-Chan Sasusaku y b.b.l spears yagami_

 _¡Mil gracias!_

 _Nos leemos._

 _Grisel_


End file.
